Music Ficlets
by bucktooth22
Summary: music ficlets
1. Sam

**_Remember to follow favorite and or review!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural OR Mary's Boy Child_**

Mary's boy child Sam Winchester, was born on May Second.  
And man will live for evermore, because of Sam Winchester.  
Long time ago in Lawrence Kansas, so Supernatural said,  
Mary's boy child Sam Winchester, was born on May Second.  
Hark, now hear the demons sing, a vessel was born today,  
And man will live for evermore, because of Sam Winchester.  
Mary's boy child Sam Winchester, was born on May Second.  
While hunters watch their mark by night,  
They see a bright new shining star,  
They hear a choir sing a song, the music seemed to come from afar.  
Hark, now hear the demons sing, a vessel was born today,  
And man will live for evermore, because of Sam Winchester.  
Oh a moment still worth was a glow, all the bells rang out  
There were tears of joy and laughter, people shouted  
"let everyone know, there is hope for all to find peace".  
Now John and his wife, Mary, came to Lawrence that night,  
They found no place to bear her child, not a single room was in sight.  
And then they found a little nook in a house all forlorn,  
And in a bed cold and dark, Mary's little boy was born.  
Hark, now hear the demons sing, a vessel was born today,  
And man will live for evermore, because of Sam Winchester.  
Mary's boy child Sam Winchester, was born on May Second.  
Oh a moment still worth was a glow, all the bells rang out  
There were tears of joy and laughter, people shouted  
"let everyone know, there is hope for all to find peace".  
Oh Lucifer...


	2. Dean

_**If you have and song suggestions I am happy open and willing to write a chapter for them.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural OR Mary's Boy Child**_

Mary's boy child Dean Winchester, was born on January 24th.  
And man will live for evermore, because of Dean Winchester.  
Long time ago in Lawrence Kansas, so Supernatural said,  
Mary's boy child Dean Winchester, was born on January 24th.  
Hark, now hear the angels sing, a vessel was born today,  
And man will live for evermore, because of Dean Winchester.  
Mary's boy child Dean Winchester, was born on January 24th.  
While hunters watch their mark by night,  
They see a bright new shining star,  
They hear a choir sing a song, the music seemed to come from afar.  
Hark, now hear the angels sing, a vessel was born today,  
And man will live for evermore, because of Dean Winchester.  
Oh a moment still worth was a glow, all the bells rang out  
There were tears of joy and laughter, people shouted  
"let everyone know, there is hope for all to find peace".  
Now John and his wife, Mary, came to Lawrence that night,  
They found no place to bear her child, not a single room was in sight.  
And then they found a little nook in a house all forlorn,  
And in a bed cold and dark, Mary's little boy was born.  
Hark, now hear the angels sing, a vessel was born today,  
And man will live for evermore, because of Dean Winchester.  
Mary's boy child Sam Winchester, was born on January 24th.  
Oh a moment still worth was a glow, all the bells rang out  
There were tears of joy and laughter, people shouted  
"let everyone know, there is hope for all to find peace".  
Oh Michael...


	3. Destiel

_**This chapter is a bit more content than the first two. It's Destiel.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural OR Burning Bridges by Summer Obsession.**_

"Mission accomplished Cas?" Dean snapped. Castiel looked down at his hands. They were clasped in his lap fidgeting."Do you feel regret breathing down your neck?" Dean hissed. As a matter of fact, there was a bit of a draft in the room Castiel thought. That probably wasn't what Dean meant though. Broken friendships in progress, and as it slowly broke, so did Castiel.

"Do you ever wonder why your soul is in debt?" Castiel fired back. It was more of a whisper. Something that was more of a passing thought that occurred to Castiel as he avoided Dean's rage filled eyes. Castiel's eyes seemed so dead, so void of any light. He wanted to light a match. He wanted to dive into Castiel's dark life and help Cas find his way back to him.

Light a match.  
But use it to find your way through the dark.

They watched as the sun slowly went down through the window of their shitty motel room. When the sun goes down emotions all come out. Dean just wanted Cas to look at him. Look at him the way he used to, the light in his eyes, the love, the trust, the complete openness. But Castiel simply would not look him in the eyes. The way it was before Castiel left. Before he ran away with the tablet.

And your sapphire eyes keep staring at the ground.  
You're burning all your bridges down.  
You're burning all your bridges down.

Castiel sighed and looked up at Dean for the first time since he got back. His eyes were so dead, void of any feeling or emotion. No love, no trust, no openness. Castiel was a closed book, no longer open for only Dean to read.  
"Your future is pending." Castiel said. Dean had a future. He had something to look forward to. Castiel did not.

"Are you sending angels out or demons instead?" Dean snapped back.

"That hurts Dean." Castiel said. For a moment Dean so something. A flicker of something behind those cold dead eyes. Something that looked like...pain?

"What goes around comes around." Dean snarled.

How will you cross the lakes and rivers that surround you?  
Light a match.  
But use it to find your way through the dark.  
When the sun goes down emotions all come out.  
And your sapphire eyes keep staring at the ground.  
You're burning all your bridges down.  
You're burning all your bridges down.

Dean remembers the time they spent together. The time that he was happy. He remembers the time when he was happy with Castiel and then he left and Dean can't even remember what being happy is like anymore. He remembers lips on lips, love responded with love, and trust responded with trust.

With every kiss, that's on your list,  
You're burning all your bridges down,  
With every kiss, that's on your list,  
You're burning all your bridges down.

It was dark out so Dean stomped over to switch on the lights. By the time he turned back around Castiel was gone. Again. Dean let the tears fall freely. He let the screams rip themselves from his throat and the sobs rack his body. He wanted Castiel back. He wanted Cas to hold him and to tell him everything would be okay but now whenever he thought of him all he could see were those cold dead eyes. Watching him. Calculating him. Distrusting, unloving, uncaring. That was only when Dean caught the look behind them, not that Castiel looked at him. Except for that one moment. The one moment that killed him.

When the sun goes down emotions all come out,  
And your sapphire eyes keep staring at the ground,  
You're burning all your bridges down,  
You're burning all your bridges down,  
You're burning all your bridges down,  
You're burning all your bridges down,  
You're burning them down,  
You're burning them down,  
You're burning them down,  
You're burning them down,  
You're burning them down,  
Burning them down,  
Burning them down


End file.
